


it left me spinning on my heels

by memitims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: the team has a small party and kageyama gets challenged to beer pong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	it left me spinning on my heels

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy! this was just something that's been stuck in my brain for a while. kudos are always appreciated, of course ^ ^

“Kageyamaaaa! Catch!”

Tobio easily catches the beer can that Hinata hurls straight at his face. He turns on him with his best frown.

“Watch it, dumbass. That could’ve hit me in the eye.”

“But it didn’t!” Hinata grins, his voice even more high-pitched and energetic than usual.

Tobio’s learning that alcohol just makes Hinata louder and faster. He watches Hinata hop around Daichi’s living room, seemingly holding a different conversation with everyone at once. Tobio can’t take his eyes off him. There is something annoyingly infectious about his energy, the way he’s always smiling and jumping around. It sets off fireworks in Tobio’s chest. He hasn’t yet decided if that’s a good thing.

He’s feeling a little tipsy after his first beer, it’s probably only his third time ever drinking alcohol and he’s a little nervous about it, but he opens the one Hinata throws at him and begins to take long, slow sips from the can. His eyes are still trained on Hinata. 

Suga appears behind him, as he often does when Tobio begins to noticeably space out and brings him back down to earth like always. Suga is a strong, calming presence; he’s someone that Tobio never wants to disappoint.

“Don’t go too crazy, Kageyama,” he says, with a small smile. “Don’t want you bouncing off the walls, too.” 

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to be worried about.”

He tilts his head towards Hinata, who’s gesturing wildly to Noya about _something_. Noya puts his wrists together like he’s going to bump a ball, and of course they’re talking about volleyball, when is Hinata _not_ talking about volleyball. Not that Tobio has any problem with it. He’s had many teammates and met a lot of other players, but no one gets it like Hinata does, no one else is constantly on the same wavelength as him. Talking about volleyball is like breathing to him, and being around Hinata feels like breathing now, too. Or like just a fact of life. 

“Honestly, I think he’s only had one beer,” Suga says, gesturing towards Hinata. “I think he’s just like that.”

Tobio tries to hide his small smile from Suga. He’s half-certain he fails. “I know.”

Eventually, Hinata finishes his rounds and makes his way back to Tobio, who’s still talking quietly with Suga and is only halfway finished with his beer.

“Kageyamaaa,” Hinata says again, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, and Tobio knows Hinata has to be feeling at least something from the beer because Hinata doesn’t usually drag out his name _that_ much and he usually doesn’t stand quite so close, or maybe Tobio just isn’t backing away like he normally does, and maybe he’s feeling something too because for a second he feels like pulling Hinata closer and getting all that wild, intense energy focused on just him, the way it is when they’re alone, like the sun beating down on the only bit of sidewalk not in the shade.

Hinata furrows his brow and Tobio realizes he hasn’t said anything back, he’s just been staring at Hinata and the way his friend’s hand is softly clutching his shirt and _god_ he needs to get it together. 

“Y-yes?” he chokes out, trying not to feel disappointed when Hinata releases his shirt from his grasp. “What do you want, dummy?”

 _Yes, good_ , insulting Hinata always makes him feel normal. He shakes the fuzzy feeling from his head, the need to pull Hinata closer, the urge to put his hands on Hinata’s strong, bony shoulders. 

“Let’s play beer pong!” Hinata says. “Please?”

“No way. I’m going to beat you and you’re going to cry and the whole night will be ruined.”

Hinata’s eyes flash with anger. There’s something dangerous about that look, like there’s real fire raging behind his eyes, and maybe Tobio wants to get burned up.

“No! I’m going to destroy you.”

They’re both moving towards the table without even thinking, glaring at each other, and Tobio’s surprised at how quickly he’s gone from wanting his hands on Hinata to wanting to absolutely crush him at this stupid game.

“Uhh,” Tobio hears someone say behind them, probably Suga or Daichi, “Are we sure this is a good idea?” 

“No, it’s not, and that’s why it’s happening!” yells Tanaka, who’s already setting up the cups and filling them with beer. 

“Maybe we should play two on two, then Kageyama and Hinata can be on the same team?” Daichi asks, desperately trying to salvage the situation. Tobio has to admire his effort.

“No,” they reply in unison, lining up behind their respective cups.

Tobio grabs the ping pong ball and rolls it between his fingers a few times, peering over at Hinata’s cups and going through the throwing motion a few times, visualizing his aim and how much arc and spin to put on the ball. He has never actually played before, but he understands how the game works. It’s like setting a ball with just your fingers. 

Tobio gets out to a quick lead, but Hinata holds on and eventually catches up. They’re even, both with one cup left to hit, and Tobio did not anticipate how hard getting the ball in the last cup would be. They go back and forth a few times, both missing the cup narrowly, and when Tobio watches Hinata sink it in first, he freezes, his fists balling up at his sides. Stupid game, stupid Hinata. Tobio hates losing.

He especially hates losing when it’s Hinata smirking at him from the other side of the table, spreading out his arms and yelling “I won, I won! Suck it, Kageyama!”

Tobio’s going to _kill_ him. He’s angry, he wants to march right up to him and wipe that stupid, taunting look off his face. It isn’t fair how Hinata augments his emotions so much, happiness and anger and nerves, he just makes him feel everything _more_ and it’s scary, but then Hinata flashes him a soft smile and he’s reminded him that he probably wants to keep him around, so maybe he shouldn’t shove him for beating him at beer pong. Maybe. 

The rest of the night is far less eventful, Suga thanks him for not going too hard on Hinata, and Tobio gets over the loss after a few minutes of sulking and another stupidly cute and apologetic smile from Hinata. 

Everything starts to wind down and Tobio plops himself down on the couch that he and Hinata are assigned to share. He’s definitely feeling a little fuzzier than before, after the beer pong and another drink, and it’s making him feel simultaneously tired and wide awake. Hinata sits down next to him, Tobio hates that he gets a little nervous. They sleep near each other all the time at training camp and they are going to be on opposite ends of the couch anyway, but right now, Hinata’s pressed into his side and it’s dark and he’s feeling a little dizzy. 

“I’m sorry for taunting you, Kageyama,” Hinata says.

Tobio knows he’s smiling, even in the dark. He can feel him wiggling around a little bit, and Tobio feels a little happy that he can make Hinata squirm.

“Don’t apologize. You won, fair and square. You had the right.”

“I thought you were going to murder me,” Hinata laughs, almost a little nervously, as if he’s still afraid that Tobio might. 

“I was close,” Tobio deadpans. He turns away, resting his head on the back of the couch to stop it from spinning. He isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or the fact that he can feel the warmth of Hinata’s body through his clothes causing it to spin. They are really too close, but he doesn’t want to move.

They fall silent for a few minutes, just breathing and existing next to each other in the dark. Tobio’s sure everyone else has started falling asleep and he can picture himself getting up and going to his end of the couch, resting his head on the pillow and stretching out, but he can’t make himself do it. Not when Hinata is right next to him.

He almost jumps when he feels Hinata’s breath on the back of his neck, but he is still glued in place. It feels good, maybe even a little ticklish, but Tobio doesn’t want it to stop. Hinata’s small, warm puffs of breath make his hairs on his neck stand on end. He’s sure this was is accident or maybe Hinata has already fallen asleep pressed against Tobio’s back, there is no logical reason for why he would be breathing so closely against Tobio’s neck, and then he feels Hinata’s lips press into his skin and—

“Oh,” Tobio huffs out. He can’t feel anything in the world except for the small point of contact where Hinata’s mouth is pushing into the back of his neck and it feels white-hot. His heart is pounding, and his head is spinning and _fuck_ he doesn’t want Hinata to move. But he does move, he moves his lips slowly across the skin on the back of Tobio’s neck, nuzzling it ever so slightly, and Tobio has never realized how sensitive he is there. A single, dangling thought crosses his mind — Hinata is kissing the back of his neck and it feels like the absolute best thing in the world. 

He knows he should be scared or maybe he should pull his head away, but he mostly just feels a small smattering of relief, like everything unspoken between them has suddenly become spoken, just by a small press of lips and no actual words exchanged and Tobio feels everything he has been trying to push down come bubbling up to the surface. There was something _more_ between them, something more than just teammates or friends, something that Tobio has been too afraid to put on the table but Hinata has done it for him, of course, because he’s brave and goes after what he wants. 

Tobio wants to spin around and kiss him, properly, on the mouth, but this feels too good and he doesn’t want Hinata to stop. He beings to mouth under the collar of Tobio’s shirt and he’s burning, burning, burning and he wonders what Hinata is thinking, why he has decided now of all times, whether it was the darkness or the alcohol or something else. He feels Hinata’s teeth against his skin now and he almost lets out the most embarrassing noise, but—

“Daichi?”

They spring apart and Tobio instantly feels cold, but he can almost still feel a ghost of the way Hinata’s lips moved gently across his skin. He tries his best to grasp onto it.

Tanaka is calling Daichi’s name from somewhere across the room, presumably for a snack or something equally stupid, and Tobio curses him in his head. He is too afraid to look at Hinata, afraid of what he might do if he did, so he flops over to his end of the couch and closes his eyes. He hopes Hinata will understand. Tobio stretches out his legs across the couch cushions and feels Hinata’s feet knock against his. He tangles their ankles together and falls asleep. 

They don’t have practice until the next evening and Tobio is half-worried that Hinata won’t pick him up like he usually does, after the incident on the couch, but he shows up a few minutes after five p.m. and Tobio lets out a sigh of relief when he hears Hinata’s bicycle bell ding outside. 

Tobio grabs his bag and rushes out the door. When he gets outside, they exchange timid hello’s, hardly daring to look the other in the eye. He knows as soon as practice starts it won’t be awkward anymore, volleyball seems to fix all problems and heal all wounds, but he is desperately wracking his brain for something to say, something to cut the tension. 

Hinata does it for him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata is trailing behind him, walking beside his bike, and Tobio whirls around at the sound of Hinata’s laughter. 

“What?”

Hinata points at the back of Tobio’s neck, his eyes wide and his mouth curled into a mischievous smile. “I think...I think I did something bad.”

Tobio slaps his hand onto the back of his neck, as if he can feel if there is a mark with his fingers. 

“Hinata, you idiot!” Tobio growls. “Please tell me it’s small. And that it’s just one.”

“It’s just one,” Hinata giggles.

Tobio’s brain starts turning, desperately reaching for a solution. _I could wear a turtleneck, I could find a wig, what if I pretended that I broke my neck and needed a neck brace…_

“None of those things are going to work, stupid. Definitely not at practice.” Hinata scratches his head for a second. Tobio realizes he must have been thinking out loud.

“Ooh! What if I just followed you around the whole time and stood behind you! That might cover it up.”

Tobio groans. “Don’t you do that already?”

The whole thing is almost funny, and Tobio feels a little jolt in the bottom of his stomach when he realizes that Hinata’s mouth has left a _mark_ on him, but there is no way he will ever live this down. 

“Maybe everyone will just be too polite to say anything?” Hinata suggests, hopefully.

They both know there is no way in hell that’s true. Tobio vows to get him back _so_ bad. He doesn’t know how yet, but he plans on figuring it out. Maybe by kissing him on the mouth. That sounds like a good plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
